


Cold Snow

by AyameMine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossdressing, Dark Past, Disguise, F/M, Lev is a hitman, M/M, Russian Mafia, Spies & Secret Agents, Yaku is an agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameMine/pseuds/AyameMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way back from an intel job in Russia, Yaku encounters Lev, a hitman with a 100% kill rate. The ride is long and naturally, Yaku can't wait to get off the plane. Of course, Lev manages to fall in love with Yaku, who is cross-dressed to escape security. Now the game of cat and mouse begins, with Lev relentlessly chasing 'Mariko', Yaku's female identity, and Yaku sliding out of his grasp every time. It isn't until an encounter on the job that Yaku losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a River

The airport was buzzing. Alisa had went exploring. Lev glanced at the time. Their plane back to Japan left soon. If Alisa wasn't back in time, Lev would probably get on the plane without her. He walked towards the flight gate. Lev couldn't exactly say where it was, but he knew he was going in the right direction. He continued walking, keeping up with everyone around him. In Russia, lots of people were tall. He didn't stick out much here. If anything, it was the albinism gene. Others were platinum blonde though, which made even his white hair blend in a bit. Lev pushed an earbud in and continued his trek.

 

Yaku was walking fast, but not fast enough to seem suspicious. He was really good at looking casual. That was probably why he was assigned to such a crappy mission in the first place. It wasn't that it was too boring, but maybe too exciting. Sneaking into a russian mafia boss' office and stealing papers while pretending to be a whore wasn't exactly the safest way to do things. But Yaku was... Small... And maybe womanly... Which meant he could get away with things like that. Yaku glanced around and pulled the infant he was holding closer. The baby had been Kuroo's idea. No one wanted to stop a single mother in an airport. Especially when the baby was crying. This baby seemed to have a knack for knowing when to do so. Yaku quickly cooed at the child before glancing around again.He spotted one man in a suit, with the telltale navy tie. The man was quite large. Yaku thanked his lucky stars. If the man was that big, he wouldn't get away with attacking him. Especially not when Yaku was dressed like a woman. The wig might itch and the stuffed bra might be a bit awkward, but it was worth it. To anyone who wasn't in on the plan, Yaku passed for the woman he was supposed to be. Yaku turned his head quickly, but not quick enough. He crashed into someone if front of him. He felt himself going down, so he quickly cradled the baby's head. He fell lightly and the baby didn't even stir.

"Oh! Are you alright Miss?"

Yaku tched and suppressed his anger, forcing a smile onto his face. "I'm fine. Are you alright? I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry."

The man who had knocked him over was big, but smiling nonetheless. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you honestly. You are quite small."

Did he just?...

Yaku took a deep breath and gathered himself.

"I really have to go. My flight is leaving soon. I'd like to be there for pre-boarding."

Yaku left before the silver-haired man could respond. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted be there before main boarding. Yaku was flying economy class with a baby. Compared to flying privately, this would be a struggle. Yaku reached his gate soon, checking in and sitting down on one of the waiting chairs. The suited man had not followed him. The baby was stirring though. Yaku hushed it. The baby was a boy, with brown hair and eyes. Kai had probably chosen it so people would believe Yaku when he said it was his. Yaku would too. The baby was small like he was, with the same eye shape. If Yaku hadn't made rules against giving things names, he would have given the child a name. But sometimes team wellbeing was more important than personal wellbeing. When Shibayama had come back from his first mission and locked himself in his room for three days, Yaku understood what needed to happen. Kai had given Shibayama a dog to walk everyday so he could stake out the park in question without being suspicious. A few days after the problem was resolved, Shibayama had went on his own, just to walk the dog he affectionately called Tamago. He had no motive. He just wanted to enjoy some time outside. The dog was shot right in front of him. Yaku shuddered and smiled at the baby in his arms. His official name was Daisuke, but Yaku thought it didn't suit the baby very well.

"We will now commence pre-boarding. If you have small children or a disability, please step up now."

Yaku stood and walked towards the check-in. He had almost escaped. He walked up the counter and presented both passports. The woman at the gate smiled and took them.

"Have a nice flight!"

She scanned the tickets and handed them back to Yaku, who pocketed the passports and began walking towards the plane. He had done it. The baby stirred again, making a big deal. Yaku continued shooshing it as he walked. He found his seat, finding it to be closest to the window. He thanked his lucky stars. Window seats were the easiest to hide in. Yaku settled in, the baby lying on his lap. He took out a book and pretended to read. General boarding had started, so Yaku was on guard. He wouldn't be getting off the plane even if someone bad got on, but it was nice to know your surroundings. He had already sent the papers through fax, mail and email. No matter what they did to him, the information wouldn't be recovered. Yaku was more concerned about himself and the baby now. People trailed by. Yake was in seat J1, so he was in the middle of the plane.

"Ah! It's you again!"

The man who Yaku had ran into earlier was standing next to his seat. Yaku pasted a smile on his face.

"Small world, isn't it?"

The man nodded and smiled. "We even have the same sea-"

He got shoved out of the way. Yaku immediately stiffened. Had he been caught now of all times?

"I'll get in the seat since you won't."

A woman, who looked the same as the man sat down. She turned to the side and smiled at Yaku. She was very beautiful and if Yaku weren't as professional as he was, he would have blushed and looked away. Instead, he returned the smile before going back to his book. The man sat down and rubbed his back.

"That was beyond mean Alisa."

Alisa turned to the man. "Shut up Lyovochka. You were troubling...?"

She turned to look at Yaku again.

He quickly supplied his fake name. "Mariko Antipina."

The woman turned back to the man. Yaku concluded they were siblings by the way they acted around each other.

"You were troubling Miss Antipina! Just sit down and shut it."

Alisa turned back to Yaku again. "My name is Alisa, that's my brother Lev. We were visiting family. Our cousin got married."

Yaku nodded and thought up the backstory Kai had given him. "My husband died recently, so I'm returning to Japan to be with my family. I could have stayed here, but there was too many memories."

Alisa gasped. "That must have been hard. I'm sorry for your loss Miss Antipina."

Yaku gave a sad smile. "It's fine. Nothing I can do now, right? And you can call me Mariko if Antipina is too much."

Alisa nodded. Then a chime beeped and a flight attendant began to demonstrate the emergency features on the plane. Yaku pretended he was listening. Then the plane started moving. Yaku rejoiced. He was almost out of Russia.

 

Lev was suspicious of Mariko. She seemed real enough. Her story was flawless and her facial expressions matched her emotions, but something wasn't right. Mariko seemed like she was running or hiding from something. She was very beautiful though. If Lev wasn't in such a dangerous profession, he would have easily married her. Lev quickly glanced at her face. Mariko was reading a book, her son balanced on her lap. He glanced through her heavy frame glasses. Mariko's eyes were not normal. They had an cold and intelligent glint to them. The rest of her face looked soft. Lev wondered if Alisa had noticed as well. He turned his gaze to his sister, who was on her phone. She turned to him.

"You were requested in Kyoto!"

Lev smiled brightly. Mariko didn't react. Alisa wouldn't let her get away with that though. She glanced at what Mariko was reading before deciding what to say.

"Do you like historical fiction?"

Lev groaned. His sister could be so seductive at times, but at others, completely awkward and inept. Mariko didn't seem to care though. She closed her book and stowed it in her bag.

"It's alright I suppose. Do you enjoy reading Alisa?"

Alisa smiled and shook her head. "I guess I'm a typical pretty girl in that sense. I have troubles understanding."

Mariko smiled gently. "Everyone has their downfalls. Although, I am curious. What do you do for a living if you dislike reading?"

Alisa giggled lightly. Lev knew it was completely fake.

"I play piano for a soundtrack orchestra."

Mariko nodded. "So you can read, but in a different way than others."

Alisa giggled again, this one a bit more genuine but with hints of a superior feeling.

"I guess so. Lev doesn't mind reading though. He's a chef. He works around Japan. A few weeks ago, he even got a cookbook offer. Of course, Lev rejected it."

Mariko glanced at Lev. Her eyes were calculating before they seemed to flash with something. Lev thought it was the accusation of being a liar. Alisa didn't seem to notice though.

"Well, I am a small time score writer. Of course, I'm mostly a housewife. But when I have time, I write. Actually, since you play in an orchestra, you should check out my most recent work! Do you mind?"

Lev tried to stifle his laughter. Alisa had frozen in her seat. She had never touched a musical instrument before. Alisa couldn't read sheet music. She was supposed to learn violin as a child, but rejected it. But she didn't want to be caught by Mariko, who was already fiddling with a folder she had pulled out of her bag. Then the baby started to stir. Mariko frowned before stowing the folder. She smiled at Alisa.

"Maybe another time."

Alisa nodded and went back to her phone, very embarrassed. She was so close to being caught. Mariko shushed the baby before opening the bag and making some formula milk. The baby was fed and settled back in. The flight continued. Mariko seemed to be getting tired. Eventually she fell asleep, the baby nestled in her lap. Lev smiled at the sight. They both looked peaceful. Lev wished he could be part of it too. Alisa was looking too. Then she turned to Lev.

"You like her, don't you?"

Lev blushed lightly. "You already know the answer. But I don't need a lecture. I won't associate with her."

Alisa shrugged. "You could. I'm not sure if you picked up on it, but I think she might not be who she says she is."

Lev smiled. "I definitely did. I'm not sure what she could be though."

Alisa glanced at Mariko again. "I think the baby is hers. After all, they do look the same."

"Do you think she is running from her husband?"

"She seems too intelligent to be in a situation like that. It must be something else. She definitely isn't one of us though."

The two siblings quieted down.

 

Yaku waited until the others fell asleep before 'waking up'. He had never truly been sleeping. He wouldn't take a silly risk like that. Just as Yaku thought, the sibling weren't ordinary. What great luck to be stuck on a plane with them for nine hours. Yaku felt a light vibration in his pocket. He took out his mission phone and opened it, reading the update from headquarters.

Tetsurou- Thx 4 te papers   
Received 2 days ago

Yuuki- Haru misses you.  
Received 8:34 PM

Yaku smiled at the picture of the dog he had at home. One that he never used for work. Shibayama always took care of him while Yaku went out. Inuoka usually helped too. Yaku even spotted him in the corner of the picture, behind the couch Haru was lying on.

Kai- I'm waiting for you at the airport. Please take care of Daisuke.  
Received 5:58 AM

Yaku shut his phone and settled back into his sleeping position.

 

The plane lights turned on and the flight attendants went around and woke up sleeping passengers. Lev was woken up by Alisa. Mariko was awake, playing with her baby. Alisa leaned over very close to Lev.

"If you want, you can follow her. She seems like a nice woman, despite whatever she's hiding."

Lev nodded and Alisa went back to her phone. The plane landed and the passengers slowly trickled out of the plane, into security and immigration. Lev made sure to always have both Alisa and Mariko in sight. They passed immigration and Mariko continued on. When she stepped out, a man was there to greet her. She handed him her bag and followed him out of the building. Lev shrugged. That was pretty regular. He left the airport too.

 

Yaku stepped into the office. Shibayama and Inuoka were sitting on the couch watching news reports. Haru jumped up from his place and raced to meet Yaku. Yaku petted the retriever's head before stepping in further. Both on the couch smiled.

"Welcome back Yaku-san!"

He smiled and continued inside. They would probably all eat dinner together tonight, so he could talk to them later. Yaku continued through the building, stopping by Kenma's office and scolding him for having the lights off. That kid would go blind at this rate. Yaku turned off the lights and left, going to his office next. He changed out of his feminine clothing and into some sweatpants and a hoodie. Kai had already taken the baby away. Yaku tossed the wig away and flicked off the stiff moccasins he had been wearing, putting on a pair of fuzzy socks and birkenstock sandals instead. Then he started towards Kuroo's office. When he got there, Kuroo was talking on the phone in a provoking voice. Yaku walked into the office without asking. Kuroo started sputtering when he saw Yaku and quickly hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

Kuroo smiled. "Nothing like a flustered Karasuno boss."

Yaku crossed his arms. "Leave Daichi alone."

The phone rang again. Kuroo picked up and furrowed his eyebrows. Yaku could hear Kenma's voice through the phone. Kuroo hung up and smirked.

"Seems like you might have attracted a tail."

Yaku raised his eyebrow. "Who are they tracking?"

"Kenma has just informed me that Mariko Antipina has been searched up on a local engine."

Yaku shrugged. "I don't plan on crossdressing any time in the future. If I do, I'll be sure to use a different wig and contacts."

"You were also sitting next to the famous Haiba twins on the plane."

Yaku shrugged. "As long as they don't come after me, I don't really care."

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. "Just be careful on your way home. We aren't doing drinks tonight. Don't open your bar either. There's a gang war going on. Watch your back."

Yaku nodded and headed back to his office to do paper work. When he left the office and got on his bike, he went home a bit faster than usual. He had escaped the Russian mafia syndicate. No way he was going to be killed now.

 

Lev search for Mariko online. Nothing came up. When Alisa called him later, he told her about it. Alisa laughed at him.

"Then you just have to look for her, right?"

Lev laughed and hung up. His sister wasn't wrong, but Lev would never admit that.

He would find who Mariko truly was though.

Lev always got what he wanted.


	2. bet your looking for something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku chills out and Lev continues his quest to find Mariko(YAKU!!!)
> 
> Yachi is a tired and struggling office worker who has too many adopted kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha oops. I said the Haiba siblings were twins and don't wanna change it.
> 
> Time to make up an angsty backstory to explain people think they are!!!
> 
> Wooooooooo all aboard the angst train!
> 
> And be ready for sad stuff

Yake stayed up late. Nothing like Netflix and popcorn to celebrate coming back from a mission alive. After he got bored and turned off the television, Yaku stared out of his panoramic windows at the quiet streets. He could see a gang of boys beating up someone hidden by a building. A police siren sounded in the distance. Haru, who was lying at Yaku's feet on the couch, didn't even look up. Both were used to living in a not-so-great neighbourhood. Yaku had signed a rent contract immediately when he came across the building and the apartment he now resided in. The rent was cheap because of the dangerous conditions and was worth it because the apartment was beautiful. Yaku loved it though. He had grown up in one of these areas after all. When he wasn't doing agent work, Yaku operating his bar or hanging around with people he cared about.

Someone knocked on the door.

Yaku and the dog raised their heads in sync. Yaku walked towards the door cautiously, Haru following him at his heels. The door was chained and locked and the handle wasn't shaking, so Yaku wasn't exactly scared. He stood on his tiptoes and peeked through the viewing hole. A family from one of the lower floors was standing there, looking happy and holding food. Yaku unchained and unlocked before opening the door. The oldest, Yachi, paled before smiling.

"We-welcome back Yaku!" She squeaked it out. The children surrounding her all laughed and went to hug Yaku, all welcoming him back. Yaku laughed softly before letting them into the apartment and turning on the lights. Haru was showered with affection and attention and soaked up every second of it. Yachi dished out some food for the children before settling on the couch with Yaku.

"These kids will be the death of me, you know?" Yachi sighed and took a sip of her wine.

Yaku nodded and glanced around. Every child was smiling and/or laughing. "You are doing noble work Yachi."

She nodded and they continued to watch the children. Yaku picked up on one in the corner, who seemed left out.

"That one new?"

Yachi glanced at the child in question. "Yes. He showed up two days ago. I guess he's still getting used to it."

Moments later, the loner was dragged into a game the others were playing.

"You know, sometimes I think 'what if I hadn't done this?', but I can't regret it."

Yaku nodded. The children were getting more tired. Haru became a pillow to half a dozen heads. Yachi sighed and set down her glass.

"Time to go I guess?"

Yaku nodded. "I'll help you carry them back."

Yachi blushed and shook her head. "You don't have to do anything! You've done enough for us already!"

Yaku had already picked up two sleeping kids. Yachi followed him and they slowly got all the children back to her apartment. Yaku never forgot the inside of Yachi's apartment. It had four rooms, discluding the kitchen, bathroom and utility room. There was supposed to be two bedrooms and an office, but Yachi had filled the spare bedroom and office with bunk beds and other things. The stray children who came and went slept on futons in the kitchen. Most walls were covered in art and drawings from children. It was incredibly warm in there, but not in the sense of heat. It was homey. Yaku set down the last child and tucked him into his bed. He quickly said goodbye to Yachi before leaving the apartment. He headed back to his, securing the door after he got in. Then he went to bed.

Yaku never slept when he got back. He stayed awake for hours, listening for the slightest noise to indicate he was being followed or that he had been found. Like usual, the night passed without incident.

 

Lev returned from the info broker. He had found out that a government agency had created a false passport(Mariko Antipina) for a protected witness, who later 'lost' AKA sold the passport. The last time it was seen was in a private espionage company's reserve. So Mariko wasn't truly who she said she was. Lev didn't care. He wanted to know more about the mysterious person. Lev waited in his apartment. He had a job in Kyoto in a week, but was free until then. Lev planned to try and find the real Mariko until then. The week slowly passed, with Lev slowly filling up a corkboard with leads to Mariko. Just like a cliche, some were connected by red yarn. Lev hadn't found anything concrete though. If he didn't soon, he would begin collecting. Lev stared at the corkboard with narrowed eyes. He had nothing. Lev quickly fell asleep.

_This just coming in! Three children have been found at the recently raided Haiba mansion. They are believed to be children of a lower ranked couple killed in the raid. So far, the children have stayed silent when investigators have been all around, although surveillance suggests they are siblings. When records were checked, the children were not registered. This is common with mafia affiliated families like the Haiba sect._

_Lev was sitting in front of the television in their small interrogation room. Both of his sisters were nearby. Alisa was staring through the mirror. She could see through it. They all could. They were trained for situations like this. Ekaterina was holding Lev's hand and watching the broadcast._

_"Sister, what will we do?"_

_Alisa didn't look away from the mirror. "Hush Lyovochka. They listen to what we say."_

_Ekaterina didn't talk. Lev squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him. The two were identical, but different genders. Moments later, a man walked in and ordered them to take a seat. No one listened. The siblings had decided to pretend to be Japanese._

_"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN?"_

_The man had stood up. He had been talking to himself for several minutes, the children pretending they weren't listening. Alisa was staring through the glass. Lev and Ekaterina continued to stare at the blank screen of the television. The man had turned it off a while ago. The door opened and two more people walked inside. These ones didn't look like detectives._

_"They are creepy, aren't they?"_

_"The one has been staring through the glass for several hours. The other two are still staring at the television."_

_"It's almost like they are brain-dead."_

_The other person gasped. "We should get them checked for drugs! What if they had been instructed to take them if something like this happened?"_

_Lev and Ekaterina simultaneously giggled before deciding to move into a corner. They had been trained to do that, but why would they? Living was so much more fun._

_"Well, they obviously aren't."_

_The detective rose and walked towards Lev and Ekaterina, who had their backs turned. Without warning, the man swung and clipped Ekaterina on the temple. Lev jumped up and attacked the man violently. Alisa tore her gaze from the mirror and settled on the social workers. She began stalking towards them, killing edge seeping into her eyes. Lev took down the man and grabbed the gun from his belt, cocking it and aiming at one of the social worker's head. Alisa backed off and Lev mercilessly executed them. Then the gun was tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Both siblings went to Ekaterina, who was lying on the ground, passed out. Lev frowned and Alisa tapped his shoulder._

_"We have to leave her. She isn't going to wake up."_

_The two siblings fought their way out of the police station and later, the country._

_This just coming in! The children recovered from the Haiba raid have escaped the police station, slaughtering most people in the building. Their whereabouts are unknown. We do know that one of the children was hit by a senior detective and put into a comatose state, triggering the attacks. That is all for now, more to follow tomorrow._

 

Lev's phone was ringing. He dug it out of his pocket and answered.

"Lyovochka! I found the cutest bar! You need to see it! We are going tomorrow!"

The call ended. Alisa was probably standing outside said bar, surrounded by boys. Lev groaned and glanced at the board.

I will find you.

 

Yaku woke up before the sun rose. Despite staying up late, Yaku was an early riser. Nothing made him more calm than the early morning quiet. He slid his phone into his pocket before shuffling into the kitchen and making himself some coffee. Yaku toasted some bread and ate slowly, enjoying the coldness of the apartment. Haru trudged into the room, lying on the floor like he was dead. Yaku chuckled softly and ruffled the dog's hair. His phone buzzed inside his pocket. Yaku quickly checked the message, praying it wasn't another mission.

Tetsurou: all clear gang war end w/ a few sniper shots nt lke they wld bother u anyway, but its alwys good 2 b safe amiright?  
Received 6:30 AM

Yaku clicked off his phone and got ready to leave the apartment. If he was allowed out, he would go open the bar. He quickly changed into a pair of grey jeans and an old t-shirt. He might be an agent sometimes, but he was also a bar owner and regular member of society. Yaku ran a comb through his hair and slid on his thick frame glasses, along with a black jacket. He called Haru and they left the apartment, Yaku locking the door behind him. They walked through the deserted street. There were a few people lurking in back alleys. None approached Yaku. He made it the bar without trouble. Yaku unlocked the door and turned on the lights inside. He quickly set up the tables and wiped them down before propping open the door. Yet another thing no shopkeepers but Yaku dared to do. Then, he settled behind the counter. Yaku made coffee before doing the stereotypical bartender thing, wiping down the counter until it shone. It wasn't hard. Yaku tried to keep everything clean, so it never got truly dirty.

"Eh! Yaku, you're back."

Yaku glanced up. Sugawara was a regular, coming almost every morning for Karsk, which was coffee mixed with vodka.

"The usual?" Yaku raised his eyebrow, already taking out two disposable coffee cups. Suga nodded and sat down.

"How was your trip?" Suga inquired.

"Meh. Nothing really fun. It might be spring in Russia, but it's still cold."

Suga hummed and watched Yaku prepare the Karsk, putting sugar in one of the cups. Yaku wasn't exactly sure what Suga did. He thought it had something to do with drug trade. As long as it didn't affect him he didn't really care. Yaku finished and snapped lids on the cups. Suga smiled and took the cups.

"Tab?"

Suga nodded. Yaku quickly wrote on a piece of paper hanging on the back wall. Suga had a long tab, but he payed it consistently. He was one of the few customers Yaku allowed to open tabs. Suga left the shop. A few others walked in, Yaku pouring up orders and talking to them.

 

Lev woke up sore. Sleeping on small couches was not fun. Alisa had somehow gotten inside his room and was cleaning up, making fun of everything.

"It's really dirty in here and you have a lot of dirty clothes. You better find Mariko soon so she can help you clean. Though I saw that you have had no luck so far."

Alisa gestured at the board. Lev groaned and tried to snuggle back into the couch. Instead, he found it uncomfortable and sat up. Alisa had stopped cleaning and was in front of the mirror instead, curling her hair and applying makeup. Lev raised his eyebrow.

"Are you working tonight?"

Alisa gasped and threw down her lipgloss. "I do not need a reason to look good Lyovochka!"

Lev groaned and continued sitting on the couch. "Why are you getting ready now? It's so early."

Alisa smirked. "Lev, it is 6:23 PM. You slept for a while."

Lev jumped up to get ready. He finished at the same time as Alisa and they left his apartment, heading to the sketchier district in town. Alisa cheered when she found what she was looking for. Lev let himself be dragged towards the crowded bar. When he got in, he looked over most people's heads. Lev caught sight of the bartender, a small man wearing a red Naruto t-shirt and thick glasses. They were the same as the ones Mariko wore. Lev looked away and went to sit down. Alisa disappeared and reappeared with two expensive drinks.

 

The bar was buzzing. It always when Yaku came back. He was serving drinks left and right. When he looked up for one second, he realised one of Haiba twins was in the bar. Yaku didn't react. He continued serving drinks. The other Haiba twin came and ordered some top shelf vodka, which Yaku efficiently served. A few hours passed, the crowd getting unbearably thick before thinning. Most left with prostitutes or went outside to wander the streets or have drunken fights. Soon, there was five people in the establishment. Tanaka, another regular and a friend of most of the people in his office, was passed out on the counter, whining about a woman who had rejected him. Taketora was beside him, whining about the same woman. Yaku thought the two were close. Yaku was there, and liked to count himself. The Haiba duo was still there as well. Alisa had fallen asleep with red cheeks, while Lev was on his way. Yaku began cleaning up. When he got to their table and began grabbing empty glasses, Lev looked at him with starry eyes.

"Eh? Mariko, is that you? MARIKO!" Lev lunged towards Yaku, who moved out of the way and deposited the tray on a nearby table. Lev's hand caught the back of Yaku's shirt and pulled the smaller man towards him. Yaku struggled and turned around, anchoring his hands on Lev's chest and pushing them apart.

"You should probably get going Lev." Yaku locked up. Shit. shitshitshitshitshit. He had used his name.

Lev's eyes sparkled again. "It really is you Mariko! I've been looking for you!"

Yaku gently slid out of Lev's grasp and retrieved the tray. He washed the rest of the dishes behind the counter, amused by Lev's constant cries for Mariko. If only the poor drunk man knew. By the time Yaku had finished, everyone had passed out. Yaku sighed before moving Tanaka and Taketora to the couches in the corner. Then he glanced at the Haiba twins. Nothing he could do about them.

Yaku locked the cabinets and taps before turning off the lights and leaving the bar. Hopefully, Lev and Alisa would find their way out tomorrow morning.


	3. A new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev wakes up and continues his search while Yaku avoids him and takes on a new job.

The sound of someone moving around and a door opening and closing gently swept into Lev's consciousness. The dark haze of hangover slowly retreated, but remained at the corners of his mind. Lev cracked open an eye, taking in his surroundings. He was still in the bar from last night. Alisa was lightly snoring next to him, obviously beyond relaxed. She never snored on the job. There were two rough guys passed out on some couches in a desolate corner. The bartender was serving a man with ash hair. Lev narrowed his eyes. He could recognise that man from anywhere. Sugawara of Karasuno, who single-handedly operated one of Japan's biggest drug operations. He wanted to know why the bartender was such good friends with such a powerful man. Lev thought about waiting until Sugawara left, then jumping the small man but decided against it. The bartender was probably innocent, so Lev didn't stir anything up. Instead, he eavesdropped.

"Last night was pretty crazy in here. It was a long night." The bartender was shaking a drink.

Suga sat down. "I guess after a gang war, everyone's eager to come in for a drink or two. Speaking of which, are you serving supper tonight Yaku-kun?"

The bartender-Yaku-smiled. "Because you talked to me beforehand, maybe I will."

Suga laughed, a melodic thing that was out of place in the world of crime. "Ennoshita's out right now, so it would be convenient."

Yaku nodded. "I was thinking lasagna and garlic bread. I learned a new recipe from Akane while I was away."

One of the men on the couches stirred violently, limbs jerking until he pulled himself into a sitting position. "OI YAKU YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT WERE YOU DOIN' WITH MY SISTER?" His tone was deafening, but obviously didn't cause him any hangover pain. It did to the other man though.

"TORA SHUT THE HELL UP!" The other man threw a pillow at 'Tora'. Tora didn't take it well.

"TANAKA! YAKU'S BEEN SCREWIN' AROUND WITH AKANE!" Obviously the sheer volume the two spoke at affected neither of them when both used it, as Tanaka dramatically gasped before continuing "YAKU WOULDN'T DO THAT! HE'S GAYER THAN A PRIDE PARADE!"

Tora gasped. "OH MY GOD I FORGOT! HOW COULD I FORGET THAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW MAN!"

Tora opened his mouth again, but was cut off by Yaku. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP, TAKE SOME FUCKING ADVIL AND GET OUT OF MY BAR?" Yaku took a deep breath. "I'm trying to have a conversation with Suga-san about what to cook for supper tonight, which will affect both of you as you will no-doubt be eating it."

Tanaka and Tora groaned in sync. "There it is! Yaku's single mother mode."

Suga lightly giggled at the bar. "Karasuno calls me the mother too, but Daichi's dad."

Yaku smiled. "Oh really? It seems that I'm pretty single as far as things go." Then he quivered for a moment before fixing his gaze on the two men in the corner, who were now on one couch cuddled together. "Tora, Tanaka, get up and find Nishinoya."

Any calm they had was gone. "OH MY GOD NOYA!" "WHERE DID HE GO LAST NIGHT?!" "WHAT IF HE'S DEAD?" "SHIT NO! DID YOU SEE HIM?" "NO MAN!"

The door opened and a short man with crazy hair walked in. The two men on the couch started wailing incomprehensible words. The shorter man flashed a thumbs up at them before sitting down at the bar.

"You'd never believe the night I had Yaku-san."

Yaku scoffed. "I think I can. You slid across the bar at 4 AM yelling rolling thunder. You broke over a dozen glasses."

Suga frowned and sighed in a motherly way. "Noya, I thought we talked about this!"

Noya paled and glanced at Yaku. "How could you do this to me?"

Yaku shook his head. "Nishinoya, you brought this upon yourself. Leave me alone."

Nishinoya made his way over to the couch and dropped beside the other two. "But Yaku!..."

Yaku eyes glinted dangerously. "Whine like that again and you won't be able to after I'm done."

Lev stopped listening. It was time to move. Yaku probably knew something about Mariko. He was so close to these people, who dropped so many hints about single mothers and the world of crime. As if the people could read Lev's wishes and thoughts, they all upped and left. Lev then pretended to wake up, Yaku laughing.

"Pretend all you want, I know you were listening to our whole conversation."

Lev pretended not to notice. Yaku would have none of that. "You! The white haired giant in the back!"

Lev chuckled. "Caught me I guess. Now, I was here with my sister last night." He paused and gestured at Alisa, who was still sleeping.

"She's your sister? She was having fun last night."

Lev wanted to ask in what sense, but ultimately decided against it. Mariko was more important. "So a few days ago I met this lovely woman at the airport. I lost track of her and would really like to see her again. She told me she was coming back to be with her family and you happen to look a lot like her, so got any relatives coming home recently?"

Yaku knew it was cruel, but he couldn't bare to have Lev sniffing around him. So he decided to goose chase him. "Mariko? Oh, she's heading to Kyoto to visit mum and dad. They're hosting a charity gala there."

Lev's eyes brightened. "Thanks! I guess I'll see you around."

Yaku nodded and watched as Lev collected his sister and left. Then he left the bar, going to the grocery store and picking up the things he needed for the supper that night. The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to preparing the meal for people. When the time finally rolled around, Yaku opened the door up, welcoming anyone inside. The bar filled up, but not as heavily as before. It wasn't as wild either. Most people ate and went home after a few drinks and laughs. Yachi texted Yaku to apologise for not showing up, but Yaku didn't mind. He responded with the promise of dinner some other night. She had a lot to manage anyways. Around 11 PM, there was a few stragglers, along with the Nekoma and Karasuno groups. Aoba Johsai was busy hiding from Shiratorizawa, who was trying to forcefully steal away Oikawa, the leader and intel specialist. Yaku shuddered at the thought of Shiratorizawa, even more specifically Yamagata, their wildcard. Yaku himself was a wildcard, and a good one at that. But like Oikawa to Ushijima was Yaku to Yamagata. On the rare chance that Yaku ran into Yamagata, he was sighing in relief the moment the encounter was over.

"What's on your mind?"

Yaku broke out of his thoughts. Kuroo was standing by the bar, nursing a cup of scotch. Yaku smiled and sighed. "Yamagata and Oikawa."

Kuroo nodded. "A valid concern."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Yaku eyeing the people at the back of the bar. Karasuno and Nekoma were close agencies who had several treaties in place. If Nekoma was involved, Karasuno wouldn't accept the job. The same went for Nekoma. Therefore, they often worked and partied together. Hinata, a small boy who was supposed to be a wildcard but ended up being a defenseman, was sprawled facedown on the floor. Kenma was nearby and playing a game, amusing both of them. Taketora, Tanaka, and Noya were up to their usual shenanigans, flirting with Kiyoko, Karasuno's redcard. Kuroo had left the bar and went to pester Daichi and Suga, who were laughing amicably at his antics. Shibayama and Inuoka were nowhere to be seen. Fukunaga was away on a job. Yaku couldn't spot the processor or grower from Karasuno either. He hoped nothing had happened to Asahi, the glasshearted farmer. Despite his involvement with the drug industry, he was a really good guy. Nothing seemed out of place though. Nishinoya would be a bit quieter if there was.

Around 12, everyone cleared out. Yaku did a quick clean before locking up. He was going to the office tomorrow. Kuroo had told him about a job that he might be needed for. Yaku also had to continue Shibayama's training. As Yaku walked towards his apartment, his phone vibrated. Yaku pulled it out of his pocket.

Tetsurou  
aye! tel me if i shld send tis 2 kitten  
Your ass is grass, and I'm gonna mow it.

To: Tetsurou  
Oh god please spare Kenma's life. Don't send him that witchcraft.

Tetsurou  
u cnt stap me

To: Tetsurou  
Why do I even bother with you?

 

"Hey sweetheart."

Yaku didn't even flinch. Of course, as soon as he thought of Yamagata, there the wildcard was. The brunette man walked towards him.

"A bit cold to be walking without a jacket, isn't it?"

Yaku kept up his composure. "I'm fine. That time in Russia did me well."

Yamagata chuckled. "I'd have never thought I would catch you walking down the street and staring at your phone mindlessly, you know?"

Yaku finally snapped. "Yamagata, what do you want?"

The brunette man smiled. "Since you asked, I'd like you to come to Shiratorizawa."

"Isn't that something only Ushijima can use towards Oikawa?" Yaku countered. Yamagata shrugged. "Hey, it's only illegal if you get caught. Am I right?"

Yaku continued walking, Yamagata following close behind. Yaku was counting streets, forever edging closer to his apartment.

"Besides, I'm lonely over there. We could really use someone like you around. In more ways than one too."

A shiver ran down Yaku's spine. "I really hope for your safety that you did not imply what I thought you did."

Yamagata grinned. He was finally getting a rise out of Yaku. "And if I did?"

Yaku shook his head. "Just forget it. Leave me alone."

"I heard you attracted an interesting tail."

"Who told you that?" Another block to go.

"Oh, just some intel."

Yaku smiled sweetly. "Tell Shirabu that if he has time to stalk me on his computers, he has time to solve the issue of world poverty." There was venom in his words.

Yamagata laughed a bit. "Duly noted. I will."

Yaku stepped into his apartment, leaving Yamagata outside. Tomorrow would be a new day, hopefully without Yamagata.

 

Yaku stepped into the office early. Kuroo was already waiting in his office with a file strung out on the desk when Yaku stepped in.

"Assassination. You up for it?"

Yaku nodded. "Regular or carded?"

Kuroo laughed. "Definitely carded. It's an event for some global warming charity in Geneva, post conference. Some high profile guy is going to be there representing a company. He's been embezzling and laundering cash. His boss wants him gone."

Yaku nodded and read over the file. His target was fifty five year old man. Noted to enjoy the presence of younger foreign women. Works for Rosetta Prime Electrical Firm.

"Get home and pack a bag. I promise after this, you can get some easy jobs and training time with Shibayama. Your flight leaves in ten hours."

Yaku gathered the files and left Kuroo's office, heading to one of the supply rooms. Shibayama was inside, sitting eagerly and reading some old case files. Yaku smiled.

"Find anything exceptional?"

Yuuki smiled and shook his head. "What are we doing today?"

Yaku returned his smile with a bit of sadness. "Preparations. If I were to go to a high profile conference while carded, what would I wear?"

Shibayama hummed thoughtfully before opening one of the wardrobes. He pulled out a black wig, cut short with straight-across bangs. "This would definitely look elegant. I would pair it with emerald green contact lenses to draw attention to the face though. Depending on whether you want to wear an evening dress or kimono. If you were wearing a kimono, it wouldn't really matter. Kimonos tend to conceals curves anyways. If you were to wear a kimono, I would recommend an komon kimono. Probably the maroon one with the tiny white diamonds. Use a navy obi and a white slip."

Yaku nodded and loaded up the items. "Thank you. How about casuals, in case of emergencies?"

Shibayama pulled out some dresses and skirts. "Is this a new job?"

Yaku nodded and watched at Shibayama's face darkened a bit. "How long will you be gone for?"

"Only two days. After that though, training will resume."

Shibayama nodded and stepped out of the supply room. Yaku left the complex and began the congested drive home through the Tokyo streets. He dropped Haru off at Yachi's home. Then he headed to the airport.

 

Lev slipped a Colt pistol into his duffel bag. It was easy to hide in pockets and waistbands, so it had one of the higher kill counts in Lev's armory. He also added a combat knife, a tear gas cannister, and his American Remington Model 870. Alisa plowed through the door as he finished, holding her car keys in one hand, the other hidden behind her back.

"Lev, what suit did you even pack?"

Lev located his garment bag, which had been tossed into a desolate corner of the room. He unzipped it, revealing an old suit and shirt. Alisa scoffed and revealed another garment bag from behind her back. "Wear this and look spiffy. You need to blend in."

Alisa also threw some papers down on the table. "Your hotel, target, and identity. Take it and get going."

Lev nodded and did what he was told, leaving his messy apartment in a hurry and not bothering to lock the door. Alisa would do it anyway. Lev unlocked his car and threw his bags into the back. Later, while he was backed up in traffic, he noticed the garment bag crumpled on the seat. Lev sighed and reached for it, ready to hang it up. He had a five hour drive ahead of him. Crumpled clothes would not be optimal. After Lev hung it up, he faced forwards again. The light was still red, so he began looking at the people in the cars beside him. On one side, a business woman talking to her assistant or partner. Lev looked the other way. He could read lips, but couldn't care less about what colour the walls should be painted in some corporate office. On the other side, Lev realised he knew who it was. The bartender-Yaku was talking on the phone with enthusiasm. It seemed a bit forced though. Lev tried to figure out what the conversation was about.

_Oh wow! So you thought sending me to Geneva instead of Kyoto was okay?!_  
Yaku furrowed his eyebrows.

_Stop laughing you bastard! I could have completely missed the opportunity!_  
Yaku pulled the phone away from his ear, as it wanting to hang up. Then he brought it back.

_Should I change my hand then?_

_I see._  
Yaku continued talking, but Lev suddenly began having troubles reading. It was like Yaku was purposely not moving his lips and tilting his head away from Lev, who began to suspect that the small bartender was involved in the crime world. He had learned about some of the crime language during his time in Russia. Some organisations used card terms for codes. A hand was used to refer to tactics. Perhaps Yaku did have something bad he was doing. A warm feeling lit up in Lev's chest. If Yaku knew Mariko and was involved in crime, Mariko would probably be too. Lev shook his head. He knew better than to wish crime and misfortune on others so he could romantically pursue them. Even so, Lev wanted to see Mariko again. The light turned green and Lev began his lengthy drive to Kyoto. The whole time, Yaku's navy blue hatchback was close behind him. When they reached Kyoto, Yaku pulled over before Lev noticed. So he kept driving. Maybe he would encounter the small man at the conference tomorrow. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to fight. Lev didn't want to imagine having to point a gun at Yaku's head. Not that it would be hard to end up in that situation. Yaku was small. Lev could easily beat him if he tried. He glanced out the window, spotting his hotel and pulling into the parking lot. The conference was tomorrow night. Lev had time to rest up and look for Mariko. Of course, it wouldn't be easy to find her. Kyoto was huge. But Lev didn't see that problem. He would talk to some info brokers. They knew best. Lev checked into his hotel and went straight to bed.


	4. No intel, no troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev meets Yaku on the job. Yaku is revealed, but not properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they're gonna kill someone in this chapter. just so we understand there will be blood and violence, yeah?

Yaku woke to a baby screaming. He tensed for a moment, but remembered the family in the room next to his. After that, he couldn't fall back asleep, so he rose and got ready to go for breakfast. As he did this, Yaku went over the day's schedule in his head. After breakfast, he had a bit of time to do what he wanted. Then he had to go meet his employers. After that, he would prepare for his job. Yaku finished readying himself, quickly grabbing his backpack and room card before heading out. He put in his earbuds, carelessly turning them up. Yaku could afford to be careless. Countless times in the compound he had been attacked from the rear by others while wearing headphones. After a spar, Yaku would continue walking through the hallway, leaving the other on the ground. He liked to think he was quite conditioned to being attacked first. Yaku exited the hotel and began walking the street, searching for somewhere to eat. It was early, but there was still people out and little restaurants open. He spotted a little Italian restaurant open and quickly walked in. He was seated and given a menu. Yaku ordered and the menu was taken away. He reclined in his chair and read his book, waiting for his meal to arrive. Historical fiction, his nemesis. Yaku thought back to Alisa on the plane ride. If only she knew. Everyone in the compound found it funny to replace his Orson Scott Card novels with Hillary Mantel or Philippa Gregori's stuff. Of course, they always managed to do it when Yaku was just out the door and didn't have the time to check for them. Yaku read a page in his book before snapping it shut. God, he hated historical fiction. Luckily the waitress swung by with his food. Yaku thanked her before digging in, fueling up for his long day.

 

Lev was outside before the sun was up. For some reason, Daishou's men refused to work during the day. Lev had a tiny bit of childish suspicion that they were vampires. The more logical and adult explanation was that most of them were hooked on Fang, a drug that basically turned people into vampires.

"Haiba, you are staring again."

Lev snapped out of it, looking away from a fanged henchman and up at Daishou, who sighed and continued.

"As I was saying, Mariko Antipina is an identity that is currently in the possession of the Nekoma unit. Now, I have good news and bad news."

Lev smiled. "Bad news?"

"Nekoma has two female members, neither of which were in Russia at the time you specified." Daishou slid two photos across the table. "One is tiny, standing at 4'10". The other is huge, 5'11". Little one is in London. Big one is in Ibiza. Both are accounted for at the time you flew. The bad news is that the 5'4" female you are searching for probably doesn't exist like you want them to. If they are in fact a Nekoma employee, they are probably male. At this time we are still searching for the identity of the male."

Lev continued smiling. "Good news?"

Daishou sighed. "As far as we know, Nekoma often works with other agencies. Most often, I would say Fukurodani Weapons Company and Karasuno Drug Cartel. Karasuno has at least 8 female members. Fukurodani has 2. So if they were working together, it is possible an identity was lent to one of them. We are looking into that as well."

"Is that all?"

"The baby you spoke about, Daisuke? He is an orphan, in the possession of a private adoption agency that has close ties to the crime world. A Nekoma member also volunteers there."

Another photo was slid across the table. A man with a buzzcut, thick eyebrows and plump lips stared at Lev passively.

"Kai Nobuyuki, Nekoma's recovery guy. He manages safety. If he thinks being a pet owner will keep someone safe, he'll get a dog or cat. If something goes wrong on the mission, he'll be the first guy to help. I recommend talking to him if you want information. He seems like a pretty nice guy." Daishou had a malicious smile.

"Sir, it's time." The henchman was pointing out the window, where the sun was peeking out. Daishou nodded and slid a file to Lev.

"Pleasure doing business with you Haiba. Just remember, you didn't hear it from us. I look forward to seeing you again."

Lev left the room and began walking through the office building, which had been blacked out. A few members were loitering around, playing cards and drinking. Lev could barely see them, so he could hear them very clearly. He walked into what the snakes called the staging area, a room that led to the outside. A member with tan skin, obviously not hooked on Fang, was waiting. He glanced at Lev before opening the door. Lev walked outside and into the day, a fraction closer to finding someone he wanted.

 

Yaku finished his breakfast and was now in the book store. He piled up a few science fiction books, along with some cheesy romance novels for carded moments. Who was he fooling? Cheesy romance novels were a guilty pleasure for him, not because he liked love stories, but because Yaku enjoyed laughing at character stupidity. At the counter, the clerk gave Yaku a questionable look. He quickly thought up a lie. "For my wife." The clerk nodded and bagged the books. He left the shop, returning to the hotel and dropping off his books before heading towards another hotel, this one five star rated. As soon as Yaku stepped inside, he felt out of place. There were suited men and women rushing everywhere, surrounded by bodyguards, agents, assistants. Yaku even recognised a few actors. He also spotted Tendou, a Shiratorizawa member, laughing loudly with another member, Semi, who looked disgruntled. Yaku ducked his head a bit lower and walked deeper into the bustling lobby.

"Yuri-san?" A suited man was in front of him.

Yaku nodded, the man keeping a straight face.

"Follow me."

Yaku followed the man into the elevator. The operator pressed one of the top buttons, the elevator shooting up uninterrupted. They got out and walked down a hallway, into a hotel room. An older man, European, was sitting inside, surrounded by suited guards. When he saw Yaku, he smiled and beckoned him to come closer. Yaku did and lightly sat down in the chair opposite to the man.

"Nekoma's wildcard. I would have never thought I would see you in regular form, nor would I have though I would hire you myself." His Japanese was heavily accented. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Yaku shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you."

The man chuckled. "I insist." He turned to a suited guard. "Pour him a drink."

As soon as the drink was in front of Yaku, the man continued. "My name is Hanz Rosetta, CEO of Rosetta Prime Electrical firm. I'm sure you know that, but I must introduce myself. You are?..."

"I go by Yuri."

The man smiled. "An identity, of course. I don't expect your real name. Moving on, you know who I want dead, right?"

Yaku nodded. "Tomas Kirsh, age fifty five, 6'2", bald, brown eyes. Noted to enjoy foreign women."

"Very good. He's been taking money. Too much money. Then he brings money in and makes it clean. He's trying to frame my company and take it over. It won't happen. I want him gone by 11 PM. I also spoke to the area's police. There will be no investigation. Their forensic group will be cleaning up. You don't have to worry about being caught."

"Is that all?"

Mr Rosetta hummed for a moment before bringing his pointer finger up beside his head. "I have another person hired to do this job, in case you fail. I believe you will succeed, but as a measure of safety of course."

Yaku nodded. "Who is it?"

"One of the Haiba twins, the male."

Yaku stopped himself from curling his lip. He really didn't want to do this, but there was no turning back. "I see. Do you want us to be together?"

The old man nodded. "You guys are engaged. Haiba has a backing company, you don't. You accompany him. Let him do the dirty work."

A guard protested. "Sir, you just told Yuri he would be doing it."

"Shh. Plans change. Let the big man do the rough work. Keep yourself small and feminine. Killing wears down the soul. Yuri, you still have one. Haiba doesn't. Preservation is key."

Yaku frowned. Rosetta's logic made no sense and Yaku hated being treated like he was a breakable thing. "I see. Where will I be meeting him?"

"This room. I will be giving you the key after this meeting. Relocate and get ready here. Haiba will show up eventually."

Yaku nodded. Mr. Rosetta clapped his hands. "Meeting adjourned! I will take my leave. Enjoy the room and hotel services, free of charge." He narrowed his wrinkled eyes. "Do not fail me."

Yaku stared him in the eyes. "I won't."

"Good, goodbye." A room card was deposited on the table in front of Yaku. He took it and followed the group out of the room. Then he walked back to his hotel, gathering his things and loading them into his car. Yaku hated jobs like this, where he had no information and was forced to improvise and relocate at last minute. He drove back to the hotel, handing his car keys to a valet driver. A bellboy followed him to the room with his luggage, dropping it and leaving. Yaku glanced at the clock. It was only 11 AM, but time to start the lengthy process of getting ready. He frowned and opened his suitcase, ready to do some work.

It started with showering using feminine products, things that smelled like flowers and baked goods. It grossed Yaku out a bit, but he dealt with his feelings accordingly. After the showers, it was shaving and moisturising. Then he put on the wig cap and did his makeup, which was a full face with contours. Not to mention new contours so Lev wouldn't recognise him, hopefully. Yaku finished that and put the wig on. Then, the awkward padding to make him seem womanly. Finally, he put on the kimono, something most people couldn't do. But Yaku wasn't most people. He finished with his sandals and socks just as the door began to open.

 

Lev opened the door of the hotel room. He was a bit unhappy about this whole 'I hired someone else in case you screw up' thing, but a job was a job. Lev would easily toss this person to the side and rise to the top. He stepped into the room. A small woman in a kimono was sitting at the desk, staring at Lev.

"Good evening." Her voice was high, higher than Mariko's, with a smoother tone. The voice of a lady.

"Hello."

The woman rose from the chair and walked towards a small leather bag on the desk. She pulled out a book and began reading. Lev shrugged. She was a quiet one. Nothing he could do about that. Lev was already in his suit and tie too, so he sat on a couch and fiddled with his phone.

"What are you using?" Lev inquired, glancing at the small woman once again. She shifted and reached into one loose sleeve, pulling out a small knife.

"I have more, but prefer not to share."

Lev smiled a bit. "I have a Colt and a hunting knife."

"That's great." Everything about this woman screamed leave me alone, but Lev was bored and didn't care.

"What's your name?"

The woman sighed and snapped her book shut. "Yuri Satsuki."

"That's a lovely name. Mine's Lev. Do you have a husband?"

"No."

"I don't have a wife! I'm looking for someone named Mariko though! She's super pretty and nice. Do you like anyone?"

"No."

Lev knew he was irritating Yuri, but didn't stop. He enjoyed getting a rise out of random people.

"Do you often kill people?"

"Probably not as often as you."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"What?" A vein appeared on Yuri's forehead.

"Killing people?"

Yuri sighed. "No."

"I do."

Yuri stayed silent. Lev continued.

"Is this your first job?"

"No, but if you keep this up, it'll be your last." Yuri snapped at him. Lev watched the way her face moved. It was almost male. Almost. Lev reclined and put his hands up.

"No harm in asking, right?"

"Harm in asking if you have asked dozens before it."

Lev laughed. Yuri was a treat, but not as great as Mariko. Right, Mariko.

"Do you know a woman named Mariko?"

"No."

Yuri stood up and walked towards another room. "I'll be in here until 5:30, when the car arrives. Do not disturb me." Her tone held warning and anger. Lev decided not to follow. The door swung shut and a bolt swung into place. Lev laughed to himself and removed his suit jacket. He would stay and guard, in case they were attacked for some reason. Light piano notes floated through the walls, Yuri probably playing in the other room. It made Lev think of Mariko, who wrote music. He drifted off to sleep.

"-Up. Wake up dumbass."

Lev opened his eyes, Yuri looking down at him with anger. It was a familiar sight. Yuri reminded him of Yaku, just like Mariko had. Lev decided to watch her closely. She might be Mariko in the end.

"Are you going to stare at me like an idiot or get going?"

Lev jumped up from the couch, slipping on his suit jacket and a wool overcoat. He was still wearing his shoes. As Lev went to walk through the door, Yuri dropped it on him. Lev's mood flared.

"Hey! Watch it! I don't know what your issue is, but can you not?"

Yuri didn't even acknowledge that Lev was talking. Lev quickly caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. Yuri whirled around and swept Lev's feet from underneath him, catching him right before he hit the ground.

"I don't know why you insist on us being friends, but I'm not interested. I here to finish the job, get paid, and get out."

Yuri released Lev, who landed on his butt. Then he scrambled to his feet and followed her out of the hotel, into the coach car. Inside, Lev spoke again.

"You realise we are supposed to be engaged, right? We are supposed to be so in love that we are an attraction to others."

Yuri snorted. "We and everyone at the conference knows love isn't real. It works better if we are fighting."

Lev rolled his eyes. "How do you know?"

"I use this all the time. Play the unhappy woman who is looking to get back at her man by getting with another one. All the filth come running."

"Whatever you say."

The car fell into an awkward silence. Lev studied Yuri's face. Her face was a lot smoother than Mariko's which had been all sharp angles and flat plains. Lev wanted to look closer, but became aware of Yuri looking at him. He glanced at her eyes, a startling green like his own. But there was a section of brown and her left pupil seemed too big. Lev sat up straight and snapped his fingers.

"Yuri-san, your contact has slipped!"

Yuri blinked once and touched her eye, bringing it back into place. "Thank you Lev."

The car stopped before he could respond. The chauffeur opened the door for Lev. Yuri followed out, taking Lev's offered hand. She got very close to him as they entered the large venue. "I am going to be with you until 8. We will sneak off and yell at each other a bit. Then, I go back to the bar. You watch from a distance. I will attract the target and at 9:30, I am going to leave with him to one of the rooms upstairs. You follow and we carry out the job. We lock the door and go through the unalarmed fire escape. Then, we split. I'll cab back to the hotel and you can do whatever."

Lev nodded and they deposited their coats after passing a lax security test.

 

Yaku resisted flinching as Lev stepped on his foot once again. Why had he agreed to dancing? Yaku hadn't caught much except 'business partner' and 'avoid suspicion'. Luckily, the smartly dressed quartet faded out and the couple vacated the dance floor. Yaku glanced at the clock. It was time. Luckily Lev knew too and took the lead. The two faded off and Yaku got ready.

"What the hell was that?"

Lev rolled his eyes. "What Satsuki, your shitty dancing? You are an embarrassment to this company!"

"Says you! I caught you with a slut last week." A few people stopped before continuing on.

"Don't even bother acting like you aren't cheating too!"

"I AM A TRADITIONAL WOMAN IVAN! I MIGHT HATE YOU BUT I WON'T CHEAT!"

Lev huffed a bit. "Leave me alone for a bit. I don't want to see your face until next week."

Yaku crossed his arms and turned away. "I'm glad the feeling is mutual. I am returning home until then." He walked away, straight to the bar.

 

Forty five minutes into sulking, the target approached. Yaku wanted to curl his lip at the man's unpleasant face but years of training kept his small smile present. Yaku struck up the idle conversation, pretending not to notice the predatory glint in the man's eyes. Finally 9:45 rolled around. Yaku got very close to the man, holding his breath so he could avoid the smell of stale sweat and cologne. "Do you want to go somewhere more... Private?"

Yaku thought of an embarrassing moment in his life, his cheeks turning red. The target's eyes glinted. "Sounds good."

Yaku rose. "Follow me."

He began leading the man towards the agreed room. They got there and went inside. The man began to touch Yaku, who was trying very hard to not snap and kill the guy already. That was Lev's job. The man's rough hands parted his skirt, touching his thighs. Yaku was looking for Lev now. He needed to be here. The man's hands inched up, Yaku still searching for Lev. Then, they stopped.

"You seem distracted. Is everything alright?"

Yaku nodded. He could endure this, no matter how bad. The man got closer, eventually grabbing his ass. Then he began coming around to the front. Yaku glanced for Lev. He wasn't here.

"Stop!" Yaku called. The man didn't, instead nuzzling Yaku's neck and moving up to his chest. The man tried to remove his obi belt, eventually succeeding and peeling the kimono away. Before he could react to the fake breasts, a silenced gunshot sounded. The man fell to the side and Lev stood by the closed door.

"Hey." Lev lifted a hand. Yaku scrambled to put his kimono together. Lev noticed and smiled. "I'll help you."

Yaku nodded reluctantly and Lev came behind him, beginning to re-tie the belt. Then he paused.

"Serial code 18327. This is a fake bra."

Yaku forced himself to stay calm. "I'm flat as a board. Mosquito bites for breasts. You know the deal."

Instead of continuing on with redressing, Yaku felt his bra come undone. He rushed to cover his chest. Lev laughed a bit.

"Why are you doing that? You are male."

Yaku snorted. "What if I wasn't?"

"That isn't relevant because you are, Yaku-san!"

Yaku frowned and put on the bra. "Whatever. I'm heading back."

Lev nodded. "See you around. Also, where is Mariko?"

Yaku smiled. "If I told you she was dead, would you believe me?"

Lev shook his head. "She is too smart for that."

Yaku shook his head in return. "Got shot in the head. The sniper was miles away. He shot her as she walked out of the hospital." Yaku started tearing up for show but Lev didn't buy it. "You are lying to me and I know it."

Yaku snapped a bit. "What do you want me to say?"

Lev smiled. "Tell me where she is!"

Yaku smiled venomously. "Mariko is dead, but not in the way you would think."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Yaku began to walk out, only to freeze when he heard the sound of Lev cocking his handgun. He already knew what was happening.

"Are you really going to shoot me, your only link to precious Mariko?"

Lev lowered the gun. Yaku laughed a bit. "That's what I thought. I hope I never have to work with you again, scum."

Yaku left the room and disappeared into the night.

 

_Two weeks later_

Lev slammed his head on the table, willing his phone to ring. He had been waiting for hours. Alisa walked into the living room with a mug of tea in her hands.

"What's up?"

Lev turned to look at her. "Mariko is what's up! That Yaku bitch gives me terrible hints."

Alisa hummed and put a finger to her chin. She had heard the whole story a while ago. "I actually thought about it a bit. Mariko is a fake identity. So the woman might have abandoned the espionage agency, thus dying in name. Or Yaku could be her. You know, it would actually be funny if she was. You pointed a gun to his head. Good luck trying to get him to love you now."

Lev frowned. "Shut up Alisa. He was being an ass!"

Then the phone vibrated. Lev quickly answered, Daishou's suave voice greeting him.

"Snake, I have some information. We did a calculation. The only member not accounted for at the described time is Yaku Morisuke. Brown hair, brown eyes. Age 23, 5'4". Known to be a wildcard, or as you would call it, crossdresser. This is your identity. Thank you for your business." The call ended abruptly.

Lev slammed his head against the desk. Alisa raised her eyebrow and Lev just sighed. "I'm truly screwed."


	5. We are the kids that you never loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Yaku's past is revealed. Lev tries to start reconciling with him and visits a past character.

Yaku was being cautious. It had only been two weeks since his encounter with Lev, or maybe it had ALREADY been two weeks. Either way Yaku looked at it, he was still scared. Lev would figure it out eventually and when he did, who knew how he would react? Yaku thought back to the attempt at lying about what happened to Mariko. Maybe for the sake of irony Lev would do the same to him. Luckily, Yaku didn't see himself going to the hospital anytime soon. He chuckled dryly. Safe for now, right?

"What's funny?"

Yaku glanced up from his desk in his office to where Kuroo was standing inside the door, coffee cup in hand. He quickly thought up a lie, but decided not to use it.

"I just thought it would be funny if Lev killed me. That's all."

Kuroo spat out his coffee. "Why the hell would that be funny?"

Yaku just shook his head. "Never mind. It's better to just let it go."

Kuroo frowned. "It really isn't, but whatever you want."

Yaku went back to his paperwork, still aware of Kuroo in the room. Yaku switched papers, one for approving a transfer out of the Nekoma unit for a nameless researcher. Yaku quickly signed it, glancing at reasons. The usual, family, new children, safety concerns. Yaku sighed and looked at Kuroo. "I was thinking about suggesting a transfer for Shibayama. What do you think?"

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee. "I want to know why."

Yaku shook his head. "I worry about him Kuroo. He's soft and he has a family. He isn't suited for this job."

Kuroo was looking into his now empty coffee cup. "If Shibayama is soft, what is Inuoka?"

Yaku started clicking his pen. "Inuoka is like me. I would say his only weakness is Shibayama. If we remove Shibayama from the danger, we can optimize Inuoka's performance."

"That's true, but how would we remove Shibayama from the light? Transfer, honourable discharge, relocation?"

Yaku frowned and furrowed his brows in concentration. "How about secretary position, or finance manager? Shibayama is smart, not tough. These positions should keep him safe."

Kuroo nodded and moved to leave the office. "I'll think about it. For now, keep up the training with him." He paused at the door frame and glanced back at Yaku. "I also decided you are going to lie low until the Lev thing dies down. This time for real though. No opening the bar, no missions. You can do field training with Shibayama, but you are staying within 2000 meters of this building. After work, you go straight home and stay in. If you need groceries, you have an escort with you. Got it?"

Yaku gave a resigned sigh. "Sure."

Kuroo frowned and gave Yaku an intense look. "I'm serious. You didn't live up until now to get killed over something stupid."

Yaku didn't respond, going back to his paperwork. There was no training today because Shibayama was visiting his family. A tinge of bitterness appeared in Yaku. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't. Instead, he thought about his family.

 

_Eleven years earlier, Tomohiro household_

_Yaku was twelve. It was actually his birthday today, but that didn't matter. It never did. Yaku was a mistake, or as his mother liked to put it, a bastard child. Since his birth, he was hidden behind the legitimate children. Whether it was in the grey room he called his own or literally hiding behind his half brother at social events, no one really knew who Morisuke was. A couple tabloids picked up on the mysterious Tomohiro family child, but never got anywhere. Morisuke went to public school under a fake name and had no inheritance. His net worth was 0$._

_"Morisuke~"_

_Yaku jumped up and bolted across the room, shoving his chair under the door handle. His brother Toshiaki had broken the lock a few weeks ago and Morisuke knew better than to ask for it to be fixed. He settled back on the floor, having sufficiently protected himself. His back and legs would be sore from sitting on the floor later, but it was a small price to pay when it came to avoiding Toshiaki. The door began rattling now, but the chair remained wedged._

_"Morisuke I know you are in there. Open the fucking door."_

_Yaku sighed and continued with his work while the door continued rattling. Eventually it stopped._

_"That's it. I'm telling mum. You are going to get your ass kicked."_

_Yaku barely reacted. He was used to it. A few moments later, a polite knock sounded at the door. A butler._

_"The madam requests your presence in her quarters."_

_Yaku rose and brushed himself off. He was still wearing his school uniform. Yaku walked to his mother's room, escorted by the butler. Once inside, the butler left him and his mother alone._

_"Morisuke, how do I begin?"_

_Yaku got ready for the long lecture on how he was a disappointment and shouldn't be here. Instead, a sharp slap was delivered to his cheek. He briefly glanced at his mother's eyes. They were blazing with anger. "Toshiaki is a maturing boy. He is frustrated. You are to be there for him so he can relieve his angers. Whatever he wants to do, you will let him."_

_Yaku left the study right away._

 

Yaku blinked once. What time was it? He glanced at his computer screen. 7:39 PM. He snickered to himself. So much for nine to five jobs. Yaku pulled himself together, packing a few papers to finish at home. He pulled on his jacket and left the deserted office. On the way home, he stuck to the shadows. Luckily, he saw nothing of concern.

 

Lev was ready. He needed to start reconciling with Yaku now! After all, he had woken up this morning no longer thinking of Mariko, but Yaku. It was embarrassing to say the least. Of course, Alisa didn't know yet and probably never would. Lev didn't know how she would react, so he kept it to himself. Lev left his apartment and headed to Yaku's bar. It wasn't open, so Lev stuck around for a bit before deciding to try again tomorrow. He did, with no luck. Same for next day, and the day after. On the fourth day, Lev decided to start looking for Yaku in the mornings, but that plan was quickly foiled due to the fact that the streets were flooded in the mornings and Yaku was unnaturally short. On the fifth day, Lev sat on the bench by Yaku's bar when Suga, THE Suga walked up.

"Hello Lev. Do you mind if I sit?"

Lev scanned Suga's face, finding no mal intent. "No, go ahead."

Suga sat down in silence. After a few minutes of Lev watching the streets and Suga, the ash haired man finally spoke.

"If you are worried about me doing something, you don't have to be. My op is going amazing as far as I'm concerned. I have no reason to take you out. Yaku on the other hand..."

Lev perked up. "What about him?"

Suga laughed lightly, a fairy sounding thing. "He told me the whole thing! Really Lev? Pointing a gun to his head? He's on lockdown because of you. Kuroo's gone crazy for Yaku's safety. Inuoka is shadowing him just in case you approach him. If anything, Yaku might come after you so he can be free."

Lev snickered. "I'd like to see that happen."

Suga shrugged. "Just a suggestion. The sooner you want to see Yaku, the sooner you stop staking out the bar."

Lev nodded and got up. "I must be going now."

For the rest of the night, he combed the streets near Yaku's apartment, address provided by Daishou.

 

It was a week into Yaku's lockdown and he really needed milk. He was cooking with Yachi. It was one of the kids' birthdays and they were making cookies. Somehow neither of them had milk. It was already 9 PM, but they really needed it. Yaku didn't want Yachi out there alone, but someone had to stay with the kids. Yes, Yaku was supposed to be on lockdown but Yachi's safety mattered more than his. So, Yaku took a risk. He left his apartment and headed to the closest convenience store. Yaku was listening to his surroundings as he walked. Nothing seemed out of place. There was no footsteps following him, simple walking tactics or duck and run. Yaku didn't let himself relax though. He was looking for the silver hair of Lev. When he made it to the convenience store, Yaku couldn't believe his luck. He had good reason. As soon as the door opened, he heard Lev's cheery voice.

"Yaku-san! What luck, I have been looking for you." A lanky arm waved at Yaku from across the store. Yaku sighed for show and went to retrieve the milk. He seemed relaxed, but all his senses were actually on high. Lev approached him, leaning down to be close to him.

"Did you hear me before? I finally found you."

Yaku smiled a small bit. "I realize you found me. But the real question is, have you found Mariko?"

Lev smiled super wide. "I have!"

Yaku raised an eyebrow, walking to the checkout. "Oh really? Where?"

Lev's smile got even brighter if possible. "Here! You are Mariko!"

Yaku smiled a bit, keeping the facade up. "Are you sure?"

"I have an info broker. I know it is you. Do not lie to me." Lev's cheery demeanor had completely disappeared, replaced by something sinister and intense. Yaku didn't react, calmly paying for the milk and turning to leave the store. Lev followed him, his face still intense. Once they were outside, Yaku set the milk on the ground lightly, opening his arms to Lev.

"You got me. I was careless. Shoot me."

Lev blinked once before getting really close to Yaku, who scoffed. "Or stab me. Shooting is a lot cleaner tho-" He was cut off by Lev wrapping his long arms around his torso.

"Got you." Lev had an innocent look on his face now.

Yaku's arms stayed at his side. "What do you want from me?"

"Another chance."

Yaku scowled. "You held a gun up to my head. Why would you even ask?"

Lev smiled. "Because I feel like if I cannot have you, no one else can." He released Yaku, standing in front of him. Yaku shuddered and went to pick up his grocery bags.

"That isn't what I really wanted to hear."

Lev's smile widened. "If I can't convince you now, I will just work at it!"

Yaku smiled grimly and checked his surroundings. There was nothing he could use to quickly take out Lev with. "Being overly aggressive won't exactly help with that."

Lev peeled away. "You will see Yaku-san! I will win your heart." He cheerfully turned into a dark alley, leaving Yaku to walk back alone.

 

Lev got home and slept a solid twelve, rising at 10 the next day. He ate a quick breakfast before getting into the car and beginning to drive. Lev quickly stopped at a florist, picking up a pre-ordered star of bethlehem, yellow rose, and striped carnation bouquet before continuing on. He drove all the way to the university hospital, somehow finding parking. Lev locked his car and walked inside, chatting with the receptionists a bit. They all knew him, the cheerful and attractive man. Who was he visiting, no one knew. It was a secret no doctor would leak. Lev made sure of that. He continued walking and took an elevator up to one of the uppermost floors, where the nice suites and palliative care rooms were. He walked down the empty hallway, pausing at a random door. He entered a passcode and walked inside.

A pale and thin woman was lying on the bed. She had hardly grown since the incident many years ago. It made Lev a bit sad. His and Ekaterina's DNA was identical. If she was awake, if Lev had protected her better, Ekaterina would be tall and healthy. But the past was the past and now Lev could only hope for a miracle. He checked to make sure the door was shut before venturing further into the room. Like all days, his hope of her waking up was dashed. Lev threw out the old flowers in the vase, replacing them with fresher but identical blooms. I'm sorry, I've done you wrong, I cannot be with you. Even if the flowers didn't look good together, their meanings matched the situation. Lev opened the window a crack, letting fresh air in. One day, he would move her to a nicer hospital by the sea, if such a thing existed. But for now, he would manage with the UoT palliative care room. Lev pulled up a wooden chair to the bed, taking Ekaterina's warm hand in his.

"Ekaterina, you would never believe what has happened to me!"

She lightly squeezed back, like always. Lev knew she wasn't a vegetable yet, but wasn't ready to wake up. So, he began recounting his tale of finding Mariko, now known as Yaku.

A few hours later, Lev caught himself ranting about Yaku and the small man's beauty. He smiled sheepishly and let go of Ekaterina's hand.

"Sorry for that. I should probably get going now."

Lev stood up and returned the chair, going back to the bed once more.

"I really want to be with him Kat."

His sister's light smile, the one she always had, seemed to deepen as if to say 'I know'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from West End Kids by New Politics.


	6. My soul is my enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku lays low, talks with Kuroo and trains with Shibayama. Lev shows up at the bar a lot. A few nights of this and Yaku might be falling for him. Then a new job rises for Yaku and bad stuff happens resulting in major setbacks for both pining parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would advise re-reading this chapter because I reposted the whole thing with intention of making the story go in a different direction. The next chapter should be out soon.
> 
> Also warning: There is some graphic violence and torture in this chapter. Please avoid it. It starts with 'Lev nodded. "Stab or shoot, sir?"' and ends with 'Hirama nodded and stood up, leaving the conference room.'
> 
> Please enjoy

Yaku entered Nekoma's building, disposable coffee tray in balanced on one hand, the other carrying several files. He put down the coffee tray on one of the waiting room tables, using his free arm to throw a stray blanket over Kenma, who had passed out on one of the couches. Yaku also took out a green tea from the drink tray for Kenma to drink when he woke up. Then, he picked up his items and carried on, further into the building. He stopped at the deep reception desk to deposit the trays, taking only his own earl grey tea before heading to his office to do more paperwork.

As soon as Yaku got into his office, his face fell into a frown. Overnight, three stacks of paper, at least one foot tall each, had crowded onto his desk. Yaku kicked his shoes into some abandoned corner and struggled to get his jacket off, getting ready for a long day of returning papers to their rightful owners and doing his own. Just because Yaku was the best at paperwork and could do it the fastest didn't mean he would do everyone else's for them. Yaku threw down HIS paperwork on HIS desk, getting ready to rip one of Kuroo's limbs off. After all, most of the unwelcomed paperwork was his. Yaku picked it up, carrying it to his boss' office and entering without knocking. Naturally, Kuroo was on the phone. Who he was irritating, Yaku did not know. If he had to guess, it would probably be Karasuno again. Yaku dropped the stack of papers on Kuroo's desk, making a flat thumping noise. Kuroo looked up from the paper he was holding, smiling lazily at Yaku before hanging up his cord phone.

"I just heard some interesting information from Suga-chan."

Yaku crossed his arms defensively. "Suga? What'd he say?"

Kuroo laughed. "He had a long talk with Haiba a few nights ago and advised the little snake on what to do about you."

Yaku frowned a bit deeper. "Oh really?"

Kuroo smiled a bit bigger. "From what I understand, it'd be best to play nice. Haiba doesn't want to kill you."

Yaku began tapping his foot impatiently. "What if I don't want to play nice?"

Kuroo's smile turned sinister and his eyes glinted dangerously. "Then you do until he's vulnerable enough to kill."

Yaku nodded and left the office, Kuroo whining about paperwork in the distance. When Yaku got back to his office, Shibayama was waiting inside. Yaku smiled grimly. Might as well train him before his transfer, right? Yaku opened the door, Shibayama smiling nervously. "Any training today?"

"Get ready for hand-to-hand combat training."

Shibayama nodded and left the office. Yaku watched the door shut before throwing himself into his office chair. How was he supposed to transfer Shibayama out if he was that eager to learn? Yaku gathered himself together and rose, getting ready to begin his day.

 

The one good thing about Shibayama was that he learned fast. Unlike Taketora, who either refused to learn other ways or got frustrated and began throwing things, Shibayama could usually perform the task on hand first try. Yaku watched from a viewing room as the rest of the trainees did a hunger games exercise. Although it was very rare to find yourself in a situation like that one, it was the end of the day and everyone wanted to have fun. Yaku looked around the room, which had been set up to look like an industrial shipment yard. Shibayama was lying on a metal sea can, a small scopeless hunting rifle lifted to his eye. Of course, it was a pellet version so it would hurt like hell and break skin, but wouldn't kill like a bullet. Yaku located Yamamoto, Inuoka and Fukunaga. He couldn't see Kenma, but could accurately guess where the sleepy male was.

"GET DOWN YOU FUCKER!" Yaku's eyes flitted to Yamamoto with amusement. Like usual, Fukunaga had used his skills to climb away from the enemy, who happened to Yamamoto in this situation.

"YOU GODDAMN CAT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! I SWEAR SHOUHEI, I'LL PUNCH YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!"

Fukunaga remained in his perch, eyes glinting with amusement. "Tora."

Yamamoto stopped his angry rambling to listen to Shouhei's soft voice. Fukunaga smiled at Yamamoto in a friendly yet unnerving way. "Gas."

A silver canister dropped out of the tree, releasing its contents as it hit the ground. Yaku watched as Yamamoto made no effort to avoid the gas, instead trying to climb the tree to get to Fukunaga. Yaku sighed irately and lifted the intercom radio to his mouth.

"Yamamoto, out. You have ten seconds to vacate the arena before I come in."

Taketora seemed to have gotten the message, flipping the bird at Fukunaga and dropping his gear before sprinting towards the nearest exit. Yaku sealed the door behind him and continued observing. Fukunaga climbed down from the tree, barely dodging Inuoka. He stopped instantly, launching himself back towards Fukunaga, who dodged again. Yaku picked up the radio, beginning to instruct Inuoka.

"Stop throwing yourself at him. He is lithe, you aren't. Overpower him."

Inuoka stopped, gathering himself. Then, he calmly walked towards Fukunaga, lunging at last second and knocking him to the floor. Inuoka wrapped his hand around Fukunaga's neck, squeezing. Yaku frowned and spoke into the earpiece. "Although it is cool that you can strangle someone with one hand, practice proper technique."

Inuoka lifted his other hand, Fukunaga tapping out moments later. Inuoka let him stand. Fukunaga handed the younger man his gear and left the arena.

"Three left. You have five minutes."

Inuoka began walking towards the cornucopia, the ground under him steaming lightly and flashing red. Yaku frowned and picked up the intercom again.

"Inuoka, Kenma killed you. Take your gear with you." Inuoka nodded and left the area. Kenma ran out from behind a building, glaring at the viewer's box. Yaku didn't react. Kenma got closer to Shibayama, who took spotted him and shot once. Kenma dove out of the way, the pellet skimming his shoulder. Then, it happened. A white drone floated out of the container Kenma was hiding in. It was a rough looking contraption, a haphazard assembly with a heavy automatic pistol on top. As soon as it was in range, it began spraying Shibayama with pellets, 'killing' him. Yaku sounded the buzzer, the drone dropping moments later. Kenma lazily walked out of the course, a dejected Shibayama on his heels.

"That's all for today. Unless you are willing to do my papers?..."

Yaku whirled around, mock fury in his eyes. "Kuroo Tetsurou. Do your own paperwork."

Kuroo laughed and raised his hands defensively. "Just a suggestion. Oh, is the bar open tonight?"

Yaku nodded. "No food tonight."

"I'll swing by with the kitten later tonight after I scold Tora for his carelessness during practice."

Yaku cringed at Kuroo's nickname for Kenma. "Sure." Then he left the room.

 

After a quick stop at home to change into regular clothing and pick up Haru, Yaku was off to the bar. When he got there, no one was waiting outside. Wait, nope. Lev was leaning up against the door frame. "Hello, Yaku-san."

Yaku barely looked up, yet was still on guard. Haru growled. "Lev."

The door swung open, Yaku walking inside and Lev following. Haru walked backwards, trying to keep an eye on the new person. Yaku called the dog off, Haru running and hiding behind the bar. Lev sat down on one of the chairs and watched Yaku clean up the bar. He smiled with amusement.

"The bar is pretty clean, you know?"

Yaku nodded. "Sanitary regulations are rough Lev." He put the cloth away and leant onto the counter. "What can I get for you?"

Lev's eyes scanned the shelf behind Yaku. "Russian Standard."

Yaku nodded and prepared the drink. A few businessmen walked by, noticing the bar was open and coming inside. Lev watched as Yaku served them with efficiency. They never did get a chance to talk again that night, though. The bar just got busier and busier, with its occupants getting drunker and drunker. But Lev never got crazy drunk that night. Just a small buzz, enough to feel the vodka in his system without losing his capability to make good decisions. He watched Yaku run around and serve others. How he managed to do it himself, Lev did not know. Maybe one day he would ask to work here.

 

Yaku whirled around the bar, aware of a few different people. Yamagata was in here somewhere, along with Tendou and Semi. Kuroo was drinking Bokuto while Akaashi and Kenma had a civilised conversation. Asahi was hidden in a corner, Nishinoya trying to coax him into drinking. Lev was sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of vodka. It was the seventh consecutive night he had been here, drinking and talking to Yaku whenever he wasn't running around. Yaku ducked behind the bar again, a crash sounding nearby. He slammed down the tray he was carrying, getting ready to go disband a fight. But Lev got up and did it himself. Naturally, this caught some attention. Kuroo looked up, then looked at Yaku, mouthing words he definitely did not want. _We will talk later._ Lev returned, smiling at Yaku.

After the fight, the bar slowly lost occupants. It was late and the night was cold. The Shiratorizawa group began to leave, Yamagata approaching the bar before backing off at the sight of Lev. Bokuto and Akaashi waited a few minutes before following. Then, Kuroo and Kenma passed by the bar, Kuroo giving Yaku a look. He nodded back and watched the door shut behind them. Now, it was just Lev and him. Yaku began cleaning up, stopping when he felt Lev's fingers snag the back of his shirt. He looked back at Lev, who was staring at Yaku with stars in his eyes.

"You are really something, you know?"

Yaku made himself frown and walked away, hiding his blushing face and beating heart.

Shit. He was in love.

 

Yaku walked into Nekoma the next day, Kuroo waiting by the receptionist's desk.

"My office now."

Yaku nodded, ignoring Taketora's terrible attempt at riling him up. He followed Kuroo into the messy office, closing the door behind him. Yaku sat down opposite of Kuroo, who had already put his feet on the desk and thrown his head back.

"Yaku, Yaku, Yaku. Oh, were do I start?" Kuroo sat up and held up a finger. "First, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Yaku shrugged. "He's not dangerous, provides free security, and plays nice."

Kuroo shook his head. "I won't lock you down. But seriously, don't get too close. Second, I have a job for you." Yaku opened his mouth, ready to deny any partner work. Kuroo held up his hand to stop him.

"Bodyguard work. Card and guard. Third, I want Inuoka and Shibayama observing."

Yaku sink further into his chair. "Give me the details and I'll see."

A screen behind Kuroo lit up, displaying a picture of a young woman. "This is Hirama Asuka, daughter of a financial group's head. She will be attending a conference and gala next week. Her family received intel that she's become a kidnapping target and wants to make sure that doesn't happen. Get it?"

Yaku nodded. "Guard her as?"

"Ujiie Manaka, a longtime friend of Hirama's."

Yaku nodded again. "How do Inuoka and Shibayama fit in?"

Kuroo nodded. "They are some foreign friends. Shiba is going to be carded too, so they're a couple."

Yaku frowned. "Couple work is difficult, even for me."

Kuroo smirked and waved a finger in the air triumphantly. "Those two live a disgustingly domestic life. They even share an apartment. If they can't pull off couple work, I don't know who could."

Yaku shook his head. "No, you are wrong Kuroo. If something happens to one of them, the other will completely lose it. It's too risky."

Kuroo leant forward onto the desk. "I'll make a deal. If the mission doesn't go flawlessly, Shibayama gets transferred and Inuoka continues training. If it does, they both continue training and start taking low difficulty missions on. You, on the other hand, sell the bar and start doing more work. Break it off with Lev."

Yaku crossed his arms defensively. "We aren't even together."

Kuroo's eyes shined with amusement. "He seems to think you are."

Yaku weighed the options in his head. Winning meant safety for the soft guy and continuing to work another non-violent job, enabling Yaku to avoid facing his inner demons. Losing meant even more danger for the softy and a past he didn't want to think about.

"Why the bar?"

Kuroo frowned. "You have a lot of skill that you don't use. If you sell it, you can start working later and finish Shibayama's training sooner."

Yaku went back to weights. He had no family but had the chance to protect Shibayama's. Even if he lost the bet, they wouldn't be worse off. Shibayama was eventually going to be an agent at this stage of the game anyways. But if Yaku lost, he lost his sense of normality. 

"I accept and assure you, next week's job is a terrible idea."

Kuroo leant into his hands, eyes sparkling with mischief. "We'll see."

Yaku nodded and left the office, already on his pager(outdated, right?) to summon Inuoka and Shibayama for training.

 

"Yuuki, hold still!" Yaku gripped Shibayama's shoulder even tighter, trying to apply the final coat of mascara on his eyelashes. Finally, he stilled and Yaku quickly painted the liquid on. Shibayama stood up and Yaku did a final check on both of them. Nodding in satisfaction, they left the room. Outside, Kuroo was holding Inuoka's wrists in an iron grip as the younger man kept trying to fiddle with his tie. Then Inuoka looked up. His jaw dropped when he saw Shibayama and his cheeks flooded with red as he averted his eyes. Kuroo smirked obnoxiously and Yaku just sighed. Inuoka inched closer to Shibayama, poking his cheek.

"Is it really you?"

He went to rub Yuuki's face, but Yaku slapped his hand away. "Look, don't touch." Then he backed off, watching the two young lovers smile and blush at each other. Kuroo looked at Yaku, eyes scanning over his false body.

"You don't look so bad yourself. I would want a piece of you."

Yaku crossed his arms defensively and Kenma shot him an angry look. Yaku smiled comfortingly at him before turning back to Kuroo. "No one gets any pieces of me unless they've been removed by bullets, blades or bombs. Sara and John, let's go."

Inuoka and Shibayama responded to their code names and followed Yaku out the door, to where Kai was waiting, dressed as a limo driver. They all got in and began the journey to the conference.

 

The night was going well, too well. Well enough that Yaku was nervous for his bar's impending doom. Shibayama and Inuoka were the talk of the party, acting just as a young couple should. They were surrounded by other guests, eager to speak with John and Sarah from England. Yaku, on the other hand, stayed by Asuka's side, watching for suspicious people.

"Manacchi?"

Yaku smiled at Asuka. "How are you enjoying the night?"

Asuka shook her head. "It's dreadful. My fiance is here and he's such a bore. I honestly just want to be with Tooru."

Yaku smiled. "Tooru?"

Asuka took a sip of her champagne, finishing it. "Oikawa Tooru. I met him at a restaurant the other day."

Yaku smiled. "That's a rough and futile road you are following."

A waiter walked by, taking Asuka's glass and replacing it with another. Asuka smiled sadly. "I know. I just want something to distract me from my life. Eventually, I'll become a trophy wife, just another pretty thing. I just want something better for myself-"

Yaku listened to Asuka's rant while looking at her champagne glass. It was off, too dark. Asuka paused her rant and lifted it to her mouth, Yaku gently prying it from her hands before she could consume any of the liquid. Asuka gave him a confused look. Yaku giggled a bit and leaned closer, holding his hands up to Asuka's ear like a schoolgirl telling a secret.

"That was drugged. Watch out for the rest of the night, okay?" Yaku backed off, Asuka nodding cautiously before continuing their conversation.

 

Lev was obsessed. He had come here to assassinate a businessman who was trying to take over the Hirama financial group, a boring job, but also found a pleasant surprise in the form of Yaku. Now, as Lev sat on one of the conference room's balconies, he watched two people. The ratty businessman was talking to another member of the group. Lev rolled his eyes and looked back to Yaku, who looked absolutely ravishing. His wig was long and red, curls cascading down his bare back. The dress Yaku wore was navy-blue, an open backed thing with a long slit exposing a pale leg. Clip-on earrings adorned his ears, with a matching bracelet on his delicate wrist; All diamond and white gold. Several men had their eyes on Yaku, making Lev itch with possessive sentiments. He quickly checked his watch, finding there was another half hour until he was instructed to take action, before looking back to Yaku. Lev rose from his chair, a staff member protesting as he headed for the door. After all, he was supposed to be staying hidden. It didn't really matter though. As far as half of these businessmen were concerned, he was a random assistant. The other half had hired him before. Lev walked along the balcony, keeping his eyes on Yaku. A man was getting close, too close. Lev frowned, wanting to pull his gun and shoot the man's hand away, but instead watched as the man neared Yaku and joined the conversation, eyes glued to Yaku's exposed skin. Lev walked down the stairs, ducking through the low door frame. Immediately, he was offered a champagne flute by a passing waiter. Lev accepted it and began perching on the wall, still watching all those around him, but mostly Yaku. Who else?

 

Yaku's skin was crawling. The whole night, men had been looking at him like he was a piece of meat. But now, with a man up close and obviously eye-raping him every time he wasn't watching, he truly began to feel uncomfortable. Now, every set of eyes on him, Yaku could feel. He held himself together though. He was used to this. Asuka kept up conversation with the stranger, who had introduced himself a few minutes ago. Yaku smiled politely, listening in on the useless chatter. Thankfully a distressed-looking secretary ran up, the stranger quickly excusing himself with a dirty wink at Yaku and a business card shoved into his hand as the man parted. Yaku tucked the business card into his dress, taking a look around the room. Shibayama and Inuoka had lost a bit of their popularity, but still had an entourage. Yaku continued looking, making eye contact with vibrant green. Yaku narrowed his eyes at Lev, who was across the room, leaning against a wall. Lev smiled and motioned for Yaku to come closer, a gesture that was quickly dismissed by Yaku as he turned back to Asuka.

"Wow." Asuka was looking at Yaku with a mock-horror look. "You ignored that hot guy for me!"

Then she leaned in, smiling a critter-like smile. "Are you two a thing?"

Yaku made himself blush red, then shook his head. "He's just a friend."

Asuka backed off, still smiling mischievously. "That's what they all say."

Yaku's blush faded and he laughed a bit, continuing the conversation.

 

Lev checked his watch again, finally figuring out it was time to go. He quickly located the ratty businessman, also locating Yaku, who happened to be in his path. Lev moved towards the businessman, swerving close to Yaku and brushing his hand against Yaku's shoulder and lower back. Yaku barely reacted, only tilting his head to make sure it was Lev before continuing his conversation. Lev walked towards the group of businessmen, lightly tapping on the rat's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, could I have a word?"

The man's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Surely! Lead the way."

Lev turned, his body thrumming with excitement and his lips curving into a cold and sadistic smile. He led the man to conference room 8, the pre-arranged location. Lev opened the door, his employer already in there. The rat walked in before Lev, who shut the door softly and stepped out of the way as the man came rushing back, clawing at the door handle in desperation. His employer, an aged man by the name of Hirama, watched with amusement.

"So glad you could make it, Haiba."

Lev nodded politely, watching as the rat's eyes widened in fear when his name was mentioned. Hirama was already seated, with an unoccupied chair across from him. He cleared his throat, looking to the panicking man.

"Haneda-san, please take a seat."

The target paused before continuing to beat on the door. "Like hell I would!"

Hirama sent Lev a look. So he left the wall and hauled 'Haneda' to his feet, dragging him over to the vacant chair and slamming him into a sitting position. Then Lev brought some twist ties out of his pocket and fastened Haneda's wrists to the chair's handles. He continued to struggle, both Lev and Hirama smiling in amusement as the wheeled chair came closer and closer to falling over. Lev backed off again, Hirama now smiling at the struggling target.

"Now, Haneda. Would you care to tell me who is involved with your 'take over the group' plan?" Lev's employer smiled angrily.

Haneda stayed silent continuing to struggle. Hirama glanced at Lev, who approached and kicked over the conference room chair. Haneda yelped, but continued to struggle. Lev took a fistful of his suit and pulled the chair into a diagonal position from the floor. Haneda had stopped his thrashing and now stared with fear. Lev smiled, a razor sharp and terrifying thing. Haneda swallowed nervously.

"Now, he just wants answers. You give him what he wants, you'll escape with your life."

Haneda nodded, oblivious to the lies Lev told.

"The Tomohiro family! They are kidnapping your granddaughter as we speak! Mitsuhara-san is in it too. He's driving the getaway car!"

Hirama nodded. "Anything else?"

Haneda shook his head. "May I go?"

Hirama leaned forward onto his cane. "It really is a shame your father didn't give the company to your brother. You were such a disappointment. Haiba?"

Lev nodded. "Stab or shoot, sir?"

Hirama shrugged. "Whatever makes a good show. Don't worry about screams. This room is soundproof and I want to hear everything."

Haneda was pale and shaking. "Sir, what do you mean? I told you everything!"

Lev drew closer, pulling a few hunting daggers out from his suit. He calmly pushed one into each of Haneda's arms, absorbing the screams with a childish thrill. Two knives went into his knees as well, Haneda's screams escalating in volume if possible. Lev smiled, pulling out six more knives.

He unknowingly slipped into Russian, his mother tongue. "Let's see how loud you can scream."

Lev plunged two of the knives into his shoulders, the other two going through Haneda's hands. Lev stepped back, watching as Haneda screamed and screamed until his voice went hoarse and he could no longer. Lev stepped forward, carefully avoiding the small puddle of blood that had begun spreading on the floor. He plunged the final two into the man's thighs, blood spurting up as he successfully severed both femoral arteries. Haneda didn't scream anymore. He barely struggled. Within a minute, he had slumped in the chair, his eyes dull and lifeless. Lev pulled a rag from his suit, taking back his knives and wiping the blood from them before stowing them again. Hirama nodded and stood up, leaving the conference room.

"I will be contacting you soon. I need those others taken care of. Now, feel free to leave, or enjoy the gala. Please do leave Miss Ujiie alone though."

Lev smiled. "I would like to talk to her. After all, Manaka and I are very close."

Hirama gave Lev a pointed look while opening the door. "As long as Asuka is safe."

Lev nodded and followed him out.

 

Now, Yaku was nervous. The gala was ending at 11:30 and it was 10:30. Even though he wanted everything to go smoothly, he also was hoping for something to go wrong and within the hour remaining. Yaku glanced around, spotting a few businessmen staring at him with desire. Yaku rolled his eyes and looked back to Asuka, who was talking with several women. He glanced across the room, just in time to watch Shibayama and Inuoka simultaneously fall to the ground. Those damn idiots ate the food! Yaku's heartbeat picked up and he glanced from Asuka to his potentially-dead comrades. Who to help? Yaku barely flinched as a cold hand rested on his back. He stiffened, ready to attack the person if necessary. A moment later, Yaku felt a warm breath next to his ear.

"My lady."

Yaku smiled like an excited girl would, turning to meet Lev's eyes. "Good evening, Artyom. What a pleasant surprise."

Lev laughed, a hearty thing. Then he leaned down over Yaku, who grabbed the lapels of his suit. "I have to say, it was for me as well."

Yaku flicked his eyes to Shibayama and Inuoka before looking up to Lev. "Would you like to greet the lady?" _Can you watch her while I sort my friends out?_

Lev nodded in understanding. "Of course. I will see you later." _I'll watch them, but I want to talk to you._

Yaku nodded and detached himself from Lev, ignoring Asuka's snickers and his own red cheeks. He walked over to Inuoka and Shibayama, gently pushing panicking party-goers out of the way. He crouched in between the two, taking their pulses. Luckily, they were still alive, just unconscious. Yaku stood and pulled a cellphone from his purse. He dialled up Kai, who answered first ring.

"Anything wrong?"

Yaku smiled grimly. "John and Sarah fell ill and want to retire early. Bring the car around." _Inu and Shiba are incapacitated. They made a rookie mistake. Pick them up._

"And you, milady?"

"I encountered an old friend. I'd like to stick around for a while." _I have an accomplice that I need to speak to._

"Of course."

Yaku ended the call, asking a few assistants and waiters to help him carry Shibayama and Inuoka outside, where Kai waited with a car. They were loaded inside, Yaku turning to enter the building again. Kai rolled down a window. "Ujiie-san."

Yaku turned around. "Yes?"

"Mikoto-sama wants you home." _Kuroo wants you to come back._

Yaku shook his head. "My friend is expecting me. I cannot leave without speaking to him first." _The accomplice is waiting and might not be friendly if I leave._

Kai shook his head. "Mikoto-sama will not like this, but I will relay the message. Would you like me to wait?" 

Yaku shook his head. "I'll find my own way back." Then he turned, heading back inside.

Yaku rejoined Asuka's group, Lev noticing and moving to Yaku's side. He placed a hand on the small of Yaku's back in a display of affection or possessiveness, depending on how you viewed it. Yaku leaned into the gesture, giving the impression of love to outsiders. He also took Lev's other hand in his and gave it a squeeze before letting go. Asuka snickered.

"Just friends, Manacchi?"

Yaku willed his ears to turn red. "Shut up!"

Unfortunately for him, Lev was listening and fed Yaku's embarrassment, deciding to lean down and whisper into Yaku's ear. "Just friends you say?"

Yaku turned a bit more red before pulling himself together. "Not in public Artyom!"

Asuka smiled at their antics. Before anything else could happen though, someone called from across the room.

"Asuka, time to go." It was the elder Hirama, their employer.

Asuka smiled and waved at the pair before walking away, playfully winking at Yaku as she walked by. Lev pulled Yaku a bit closer, thinking the wink was flirtatious. Yaku loosened himself again and looked up at Lev. "It's called having friends."

Lev smiled innocently and began escorting Yaku outside. Once there, he removed his jacket and handed it to Yaku, who draped it over his shoulders as they walked down the abandoned street.

"I recognized you the moment I saw you."

Yaku snickered. "Romantic."

Lev blushed and pouted a bit, Yaku taking the conversation into his own hands.

"Thank you for helping me tonight. You really saved me."

Lev nodded. "I guess that's a good thing?"

Yaku returned the nod as the two entered a remote car park. Lev led them to a white sports car, Yaku casually getting in the passenger car.

"You know, I really enjoyed tonight," Lev spoke over the smooth hum of the engine.

Yaku smiled a bit, stripping off the jacket. "Was it seeing me or torturing the poor soul in conference room 8?"

Lev shrugged. "You got me there. I guess I liked both. You better though!"

Yaku blushed, wishing he could hide his reddening face. "You're really screwed up, you know?"

Lev nodded. "I guess it's the way I was raised."

Yaku smiled grimly. "That makes two of us, I guess."

The car rolled to a stop at a red light, Yaku turning to look at Lev, who was incredibly close. Then, he closed the distance and Yaku's world stopped for a few seconds.

The lights, the scenery, the car. Yaku's eyes fluttered shut as Lev moved his lips against Yaku's. He tried to memorize the texture and motions. It felt so right. Then, it was over. The light turned green and Lev pulled away, gently accelerating the car. Yaku's cheeks flushed the most red they had been all night. The rest of the car ride was quiet, but not awkward. It was like they were feeling each other out, trying to remember how the area changed when the other was around. Before Yaku knew it, the car had stopped in front of his apartment building. Lev brushed a thumb across his cheek.

"I would really like to see you again."

Yaku thought about responding with some cheesy romantic thing, but instead decided to respond with snark.

"Well, you'd definitely know where to find me."

Yaku exited the car, waving at Lev and walking in, ripping off his clothes and wig as soon as he got inside. Then he crashed on his bed, Haru jumping up and snuggling against his outstretched legs moments later.

 

"Yaku, my office."

Yaku sighed and deposited the coffee tray at the front desk, like usual. He took his cup and followed Kuroo into the office. It seemed like a lot of days were starting like this now. He sat down opposite of Kuroo, who looked rather unhappy.

"I am not pleased with last night's mission."

Yaku shrugged and smiled. "Well, neither am I, but I expected it."

Kuroo laughed. "Oh, you thought it was about them! No, Yaku. Everyone has to learn the drugged food lesson. It only happens once after all. But you! You left your charge to help them. That was completely out of line. Not only did you leave Hirama, but you left her with an unknown accomplice. I don't care who it was; Just know I am not content at all."

Yaku shrugged again. "So the mission didn't go according to plan. Guess who gets to transfer and who gets to stay with civilization?! Shibayama and I."

Kuroo shook his head. "Again, the drugs were planned. You leaving wasn't, but it worked out quite well. Well enough to say I won."

Yaku shook his head in return. "No. That wasn't the deal."

Kuroo's temper surged and he slammed his fist on the table. "YAKU! DON'T FUCKING QUESTION ME! I WANT YOU SAFE! OUT OF THAT GODDAMN SNAKE'S HANDS! WITHOUT YOU, THIS AGENCY IS GOING TO BE A MESS IN THE LONG RUN!" He stopped, took a deep breath and continued, calmer now. "So, which real estate agency are you going to use?"

Yaku shook his head. "I don't need one, because I was the winner."

Kuroo clenched his jaw. "Yaku Morisuke, I ask one more time."

Yaku's temper was flaming. He want to use the knife in his pocket, throw it straight into Kuroo's throat. But that was never a good idea. His temper receded a bit, allowing him to think clearly. "I'll sell it to someone privately."

Kuroo nodded. "You are dismissed."

Yaku frowned, leaving Kuroo's office and walking to his. He walked into his office, slamming the door and throwing the full coffee cup into the garbage, having lost his appetite for anything. Yaku's head was spinning with rage. He wanted to throw things and burn a building down to the ground. Instead, he just sat on the couch in his office. Yaku pulled out his phone and sent a text to Yamagata, much to his dismay.

**To: Yamagata- Delivered 10:36**  
I'm selling the bar if you're still interested.

Moments later, his phone vibrated with a response.

**Yamagata- Received 10:37**  
Does it come with you, sweetheart?

Yaku frowned and typed a response.

**To: Yamagata- Delivered 10:37**  
No, and if you ask like that again I'll sell it to someone else.

**Yamagata- Receiver 10:37**  
Shit wait. I'll talk to my boss.

Yaku sighed and a few moments later his phone vibrated with a call from Yamagata.

"Hello?"

"This is Yaku Morisuke of Nekoma Agency, correct?" Ushijima's deep voice rumbled through the phone.

Yaku smiled to himself. "Yes."

"You are selling your bar, correct?"

"Yes."

"Shiratorizawa will be purchasing it. When will it be vacated and how much will it cost?"

Yaku frowned again. "It will be vacated by tomorrow night. It will cost 6,000,000 yen."

"The money will be delivered to your home by Yamagata tonight at 18:30. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise. Goodbye." Yaku didn't even bother to ask how they knew where he lived. Everyone knew where everyone lived in this world. He put his phone down and rested his head in his hands. Why did this happen to him?

_"Morisuke~_

Yaku jumped up from his couch. It was already starting. He left the office, ignoring the flash of Toshiaki in his periferal vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from dignity by new politics


End file.
